Leave
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: What's a pregnant lady to do for entertainment around here?


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, but I am writing this fun little adventure. Also, don't take the character's opinions seriously, when it come comes to certain matters. I'm trying to base their reactions based off the character's personalities, not my own.

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you know being stressed out in the Ministry won't be helpful to Elizabeth." Originally, Harry had tried to convince her of naming their future-daughter Lily Luna Potter but she had to put a stop to that. Although she understood the sentiment behind it, Hermione convinced him that he didn't have to name his children after his parents and, if anything, that would just force them to be perfect replicas in his mind. So they settled for Elizabeth Lily Potter, a name that while nostalgic was also neutral territory for both of them.

Speaking of Elizabeth, Hermione felt a small kick at the mention of her name. She smiled to herself, not realizing that Harry had leant in to kiss her on the cheek.

"You'll be fine, Hermione." He said with a smile, before looking at the door they stood in front with a grimace and scurrying off to work. She composed herself before ringing the doorbell and mentally sighed at the morning she had before her.

"Hermione!" The door opened and a shriek of delight greeted her. "You must come in this very instance!"

Georgianna Richardson had been very pleased to hear that Hermione was finally on maternity leave. She had been harping on and on about the very delicate state being pregnant was every moment she could with the married couple. Once Hermione was officially on leave, Mrs. Richardson had demanded that she come over immediately. She was a very odd combination of one Hermione's more energetic aunts with appearance of Mrs. Dursley and the home-decorating style of Umbridge - that woman did not deserve the respectful title of _Professor_, not even in Hermione's book.

As Hermione walked further into the home, she was face with the most unpleasant pink combinations imaginable. Cat hairs littered the floors, and delicate doilleys adorned areas everywhere.

There was no way to escape this nightmare in only an hour.

"So how's pregnant life?" Georgianna asked as they settled in kitchen, the most neutral zone in the house.

"Well Georgianna- Georgey," Hermione corrected herself and continued "It's been a little tiring as of late." Lie "But I think I'll be able to manage."

Georgey craned her neck ever so slightly to judge how far along Hermione was. She nodded in satisfaction at this statement and smiled.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."  
"Name?"

"We were considering Elizabeth." She said, noting there was a little snort of derision from Mrs. Richardson.

"Personally, I've always admired the name Dolores." At this Hermione had to use a considerable amount of willpower to stay in the room with this woman. She knew coming over was a mistake.

"Really?" She tried her best to not grimace in response, but Georgianna paid no heed.

"Indeed, I always found that name appealing. Anyway," And the forced conversation continued like this for a while. That is until they reached a certain topic.

"Hermione, do you own a TV?"

"Yes, why?" She had to remind herself that Mrs. Richardson was in fact a muggle. The fact that she had to was actually a good thing. Even though Muggle technology used to not work well with magic at all changes were slowly occuring in the wizarding world, and everyone was becoming more accepting of Muggles in general. With the help of the Weasleys, specifically Arthur and Percy, more and more interest in muggle technology grew in the Wizarding World. It was odd at first when Percy began to take a lot more interest in the Muggle world but Hermione eventually understood that this was what he thought he had to do to honor all those who fought for freedom and equality in the war and... Fred. Anyway, with more interest in the Muggle world meant that their technology was more understandable to wizards. Which also meant that their technology was being replicated so that it was compatible with magic.

"Well, it just so happens," Georgianna's voice brought Hermione out of her reverie. "That there's this fascinating show my niece has been raving about. It apparently aired about a year ago. Have you ever heard of Supernatural?"

"No I have no actually." Hermione mentally winced at the title, assuming it would be about magic and that sort of supernatural.

"It's about these demon hunters I believe named Seamus and Derek? I've not seen it though I've been told it's good! It just so happens that my niece gave me her copy of the first season, so I was wondering if you'd be interested."

"Well, maybe one episode."

One pilot later and Hermione was... bored. It wasn't that she despised the show or she thought it stupid, on the contrary she thought Harry would find it intriguing. It just wasn't her cup of tea.

"Well that was certainly something. Care to watch the next one?" She looked at the clock, and inwardly cheered at the time. A reasonable amount of time had passed and now she could politely leave without any troubles or complaints about how early it still was.

"Oh, actually, I'm quite exhausted. I didn't realize being pregnant was so much work." Liar, liar, liar she thought to herself and resisted grinning at the thought. Only five minutes of goodbye and then she would be home.

"We should do this more often!" Georgianna shouted as she left the house and walked a few meters to her own. The second Hermione was inside, she closed the door and sighed leaning against it. As she walked through the house to get to her bedroom to lie down, she passed the TV. An idea struck her.

"Hermione?" Harry entered the house cautiously, hearing something coming from the living room. He walked into the room with trepidation, unsure of what he would find.

"Quiet Harry, Dr. Brennan needs to solve this murder. It's a complex case and we must tell Minerva about the show the next time we write to her." Eyes glued to the screen, Hermione didn't even have to turn away from the TV to know Harry had entered the room. He tiptoed out cautiously, scared of what monster Georgey had indirectly, or directly, released.

She was hooked to the wrong show, but hooked nonetheless.

A/N: I did my best of self-betaing this but if there's mistakes, or formatting issues, I'm quite sorry about that.


End file.
